1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device emitting a plurality of color lights and a liquid crystal display provided with such a light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal displays of the related art, a color display is performed by using a light source always emitting white light (for example, cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL)), or using a combination of Light Emitting Diode (LED) and color filters of each of R (red), G (green) and B (blue).
However, because a light loss is large in the color filters, use efficiency of a light from the light source is remarkably reduced. Thus, as methods to realize the color display without using such color filters, there are proposed methods such as a so-called field sequential method, a method where, for example, a plurality of light sources for each of the colors are lighted in order (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-296588 and 2006-220685) or the like. In short, these are the methods where one frame period is divided into a plurality of sub-frame periods so that an image for each of R, G and B is displayed by time-division. According to these methods, the light loss by the color filters can be avoided, thereby it is considered that the use efficiency of the light from the light source is improved correspondingly. Also, the color filters are unnecessary, thereby it is considered that the cost reduction of the member can be achieved correspondingly.